


Fragments of a future passed

by 1aucher



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1aucher/pseuds/1aucher
Summary: Everything Neil says has a reason or a result.尼尔说的每句话都有原因，或者说，结果。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 20





	Fragments of a future passed

“所以，你见到 _他_ 了？”故事的主人公抬起头来，看向刚走进机舱的男人。尼尔和他几天前在斯塔克-12分别时看到的并没有什么不同，一头金发，一点刚冒出头的胡渣，一双不知为何看起来总是湿漉漉的眼睛。尼尔和他几天前在斯塔克-12分别时看到的并没有什么不同，笑着，肩膀放松，胸膛起伏着——活着。

对于主人公的出现，尼尔看上去有一点惊讶，但他显然很善于以最快的速度接受现实。既然主人公现在知道了尼尔从未来而来，猜到这不是第一次两个人这样见面也并非难事。但这感觉于主人公而言不算好，因为在这事上尼尔显然比他经验丰富得多。

“对，“尼尔给自己倒了杯酒，”在歌剧院。“

“既然你出现在这儿，我猜我们的任务算是成功了？“他把两杯酒放在小几上，示意主人公和他碰杯。尽管主人公感觉有些别扭，仿佛尼尔不像是在对着自己，而是对着别的什么人说话，他还是举起了杯。伏特加汤力刚入口有一丝苦味，而尼尔看起来像是那种会把甜品店洗劫一空的人。酒杯碰撞发出清脆的叮当声，主人公在玻璃和清澈的液体中找到了尼尔的眼神——信任、坦荡、另一些更为复杂的情感夹杂在其中，让主人公有些羡慕未来的自己。

“是的，”主人公开口，他知道自己的声音或许听起来干巴巴的，“事实上，我就是为此来找你的。”

“嘿，”尼尔的神色突然紧张了起来，“我们说好了不跟对方说任务的具体细节。”他听起来有些生气，双眼睁得比平时要大一些，是主人公还没见过的样子。虽然他们真正相处的时间不长，但尼尔总是显得冷静而克制，即使在自己不相信他的时候也并不恼怒。而现在的尼尔却因为一句话冲自己发火了，虽然这也算不上什么发火。一定要说的话，主人公更愿意在生气和闹脾气之中找一个平衡点来形容它。

主人公思考着该怎么措辞，但随即意识到这点抵抗毫无意义。对尼尔来说，现在的他就像被放在玻璃展柜里的人偶一般，每个细节都能被看得清清楚楚。

“你说过，当一切结束之后，你会告诉我你的人生故事。“主人公试着用最平淡的语气说出这句话，或者说他在努力模仿尼尔向他说出这句话的语气。那是个什么时候来着？集装箱的黄色罩子把一切都笼在日暮之中，巧的是他也冲尼尔发了脾气。

“哦——“尼尔的眉头轻轻皱了起来，但他并不显得难过，尽管主人公的暗示已足够明显——你瞧，你说要告诉我你的人生故事，但我已经找不到那个你了。

但已发生之事无法挽回，尼尔总是说，他的眼神很柔和，但不像那些悲天悯人的宿命论者一般，他看起来总是拥抱着自己的命运。

尼尔站起来在自己倒了一杯酒，现在的他看起来和几天前的——几天后的——尼尔微妙地重合了，主人公发现自己总是很喜欢看他的眼睛，尽管他很少能从里面真正看出些什么。

而尼尔也总是看向他的。

“好吧，那从哪里开始讲呢？“

于是在飞向孟买的航班上，主人公知道了他和尼尔是如何相遇并成为好友（或许并非好友）的——顺便一提他很肯定尼尔隐去了一些细节。后来他意识到任何人在跟自己的伴侣讲述他们的爱情故事的时候，都难免显得有些滑稽，因此尼尔的隐瞒也并非不可原谅。尼尔显然是个很棒的讲述者，他把自己的故事讲得清晰而生动，在普通家庭里长大，按部就班地读完本科和硕士，加入信条，在某一个时刻成为逆行者，有时候出出任务，但大部分时间都呆在安全屋里。

“最后一部分听起来有些无聊。“主人公说，换来尼尔一个无所谓的表情。

“算是吧，”他耸耸肩，“但你知道，你还有时间把那地方变得有趣一点。”

主人公失笑，他承认自己还没能完全习惯这该死的时间环路。

“所以，我知道的部分已经讲完了，接下来该你了。”

有一瞬间主人公能感受到自己的心跳加速，或许是因为慌张，又或许是因为尼尔的声音听起来让人难以抗拒。他听起来全然没有对未知的恐惧，只有从容和豁达。

“我人生故事的结局，我想听你亲口告诉我。“

主人公发现自己没有说不的权利。

“哇，我还是第一次看见这地方刚装修好的样子。“尼尔在房间里来回踱步。他今天穿了一件白衬衫，袖口挽到手臂，露出漂亮的肌肉线条。米色的西裤衬得他双腿笔直，主人公提醒自己别把注意力集中在不该看的地方。于是他将视线上移，一件米色的马甲，再往上能看到尼尔微微敞开的领口和隐约的锁骨线条。尽管离上一次分别已经有一段时间了，但主人公记得尼尔确实不太喜欢把衣服穿得规规矩矩。

“怎么样？”他或许没有意识到自己正在期待着尼尔的认可，但对方脸上的笑容足够让他心情愉快。

“总体上还是挺不错的。”尼尔的眼神划过沙发，书架，茶几——还好主人公没在这地方放个电视，不然那可真是挑战尼尔的大脑运算能力。他认真的样子让主人公以为自己给他装修了个总统套房，然而这充其量只是个豪华点的单间罢了，虽然主人公的确花了不少心思揣摩尼尔会喜欢什么。

“我喜欢这个吧台。”尼尔下了结论。主人公没有理由不相信他，毕竟尼尔已经在这儿生活了好几年。事实上主人公自己也喜欢这个吧台，而他在看到这东西的第一眼就决定了要把它放在这儿。一个吧台，两张高脚椅，对于一个安全屋来说或许是有点不太实用，不过管他呢？

尼尔打开酒柜检查了一下，看上去很是满意，“请记得找人来送酒，我会十分感谢你的。”主人公嗯了一声算是回答。

“别那么敷衍，”尼尔突然转身面向他，凑在他耳边说，“这也是为你着想。”

他靠得有点太近了，主人公想，他甚至能闻到尼尔颊边淡淡的须后水味道——下次补给的时候他会记得要带上这个牌子的。

“为什么？“

主人公不太喜欢这种局面，尼尔看上去比他要老道许多，让他觉得自己总被牵着鼻子走。他在心里默默计算这种局面还要多久能够逆转，并思考到了哪天他要怎么捉弄尼尔。说捉弄或许不太合适，他想自己也有些沉迷错乱时空带来的神秘感。还有宿命感。

“我的朋友，“尼尔说，”我们还有很多机会共饮几杯。“

“听起来不错，“主人公说，他意识到尼尔依然离自己很近，这让他有些狭促，”但我不喜欢伏特加。“

尼尔向后退了一步，看向主人公的眼睛，笑着说：“你会喜欢的。”

十五分钟后，主人公意识到这并非虚言。尼尔的唇凑上来时他并非毫无防备，但或许是那股伏特加香气确实醉人，而主人公不得不承认自己酒量不佳。他听到自己的心脏在胸腔里剧烈地跳动着，而尼尔却不满足他的反应，双手环上了他的腰。

“闭上眼睛。”他照做了，换来尼尔印在他唇角的一个伏特加味的吻。

他在奖励自己，主人公敏锐地发现自己又被尼尔当成了小孩子，而这让他感到心烦意乱。尼尔——他想——该死的——总有一天。这笔帐总有一天他要从尼尔身上讨回来，但现在他更愿意先收些别的报酬。他的身体先一步行动，回过神来的时候尼尔已经被他压在吧台上，碎发散落在尼尔的额前，衬得他比实际上还要更年轻些，尼尔的眼睛和嘴唇一样湿漉漉的，仿佛造成现在这种局面的原因与自己全然无关。

“我还以为你要更久才能反应过来，”尼尔的话伴随着压抑的呼吸声，“但我不想等了。”

“我为我的迟钝道歉，”然而他的手毫无歉意地下滑，解开了尼尔马甲的扣子，将他衬衫的下摆扯出来，“看来我只能加快些速度来弥补了。”

尼尔的腰和看上去一样细，主人公想，尽情抚摸尼尔肌肤的时候他也不忘在对方的下颌线落下亲吻。他发现尼尔很享受被他的胡茬摩挲的感觉，每当他这么做的时候，都能感觉到尼尔的肌肉在他手下紧绷起来。他喜欢这样，他喜欢看尼尔被他掌控，他也喜欢服务尼尔。他意识到尼尔也在享受这种掌控，而主人公向来从善如流。

主人公直起身，拉着尼尔的衬衫微微用力将对方也拉起来。“跪下去含好。”他忍住在看到尼尔眼神中的茫然时的心软，扶着对方的肩膀往下压。在发现尼尔已经自动自觉地跪了下去的那一刻，主人公感觉自己硬得发疼。

“别太心急。”虽然这么说着，但是尼尔迅速用嘴拉开他的拉链，几乎是迫不及待地将他已经完全勃起的阴茎从内裤里掏了出来。尼尔熟练地握着那根东西撸动了几下，主人公毫不怀疑他是在报复自己。尼尔试探性地将头部含进去，舌头缓慢地绕着冠状沟划圈。主人公压抑着自己的喘息，该死的尼尔的口活怎么会这么好——他的前端被尼尔温热的口腔包裹着，舌头灵活地照顾到了那上头的每一个敏感点，尼尔的手在他的腹股沟徘徊，时而掠过他的囊袋。

他实在有些嫉妒未来的自己，但他也庆幸这样的尼尔只被自己所占有，至少他保证不会有未来的什么人得到这个机会。

尼尔还在尽力地吞吐着，主人公的手掌虚虚拢着他头脑勺的软发，像是奖励又像是引导。

“够了。“他将尼尔拉起身，有些粗暴地将他转过去背对自己，而尼尔只是顺从地将上半身伏在吧台上，毫不羞涩地向主人公展示着自己的腰线和饱满的臀部。

“我才发现原来你做爱的时候一直都是这样，我以前还以为一开始的你会不一样呢。“尼尔自顾自地说道，因为趴在吧台上，他的声音有些含糊，听起来软绵绵的。

“怎么不一样？“主人公将一根指头插进尼尔的甬道，他承认自己是有点粗暴了，但是对着这样的尼尔谁都会多少有点残留的施虐心，他连甬道都是湿软的，像是早就为主人公做好了犯罪准备。

“更……羞涩一点？“尼尔的背随着主人公的动作而弓了起来，大腿根微微颤抖，主人公稍稍用力地在他臀上拍上一下那地方便泛起一片粉红，可爱得让他又忍不住再揉上几下。羞涩这个词倒是向来跟他没什么关系，他很愿意身体力行地向尼尔展示他有多直接。

被插入的时候尼尔几乎没法站稳，只能一只手扶着吧台，一只手伸到后面来寻找主人公的位置。主人公抓着尼尔的手让他扶着自己的腰，缓慢地推进直到全根没入。尼尔不住地喘息着，只能被动地跟随着主人公的节奏动作。

“天哪，我都快忘了你有多大。”主人公收下了这句赞美，并加大了冲撞的力度作为回礼，满意地发现尼尔绞紧了肠肉。他俯下身去品尝尼尔背上渗出的汗珠，沿着脊背一路描摹至他的耳根，最后咬住了他的耳朵。而尼尔全身战栗着射了出来，浓稠的白色液体滴在黑色的大理石面上。

“乖孩子。”主人公抚摸着尼尔高潮后敏感的肌肤，仍然每一下都撞进尼尔的肠道深处。他想让尼尔感受他。

“求你，求你——”尼尔的声音听起来既满足又破碎，“射给我——”

而主人公向来乐意满足他的一切请求。

“我有时候会很好奇，你喜欢的是哪一个我？”尼尔的耳尖还是潮红一片，显然还没从刚才的情事中完全恢复过来，但这并不影响他破坏气氛。你可以说这是年轻人的通病，尼尔很肯定主人公年轻的时候也干过这种蠢事。他趴在主人公的身上和主人公的胡子作斗争，是不是的用脸颊去蹭主人公的胡茬，他必须承认这是主人公身上最性感的部分之一——当然要排在他的大家伙后面。

主人公看起来并不太为这个问题所困扰，虽然尼尔必须承认这个大上他将近十岁的男人几乎不太为世界上的任何问题所困扰，而他为这种气质着迷。

当然此刻，尼尔想要一个答案，而主人公只给了他一个笑容。

“你知道吗，以前的我也问过你这个问题。”

“哦，是吗？”尼尔干巴巴地说，努力作出一副生气的样子，虽然他趴在主人公胸膛上抬起头的样子没什么震慑力，“告诉我这不是发生在我们第一次做爱的时候。”

“这你会知道的，”主人公眨了眨眼，“你难道不好奇你是怎么回答的吗？”

“唔。“尼尔转了个身，懒洋洋地蹭到主人公的臂弯里躺好，主人公顺势搂住了他的腰，尼尔一头金发在主人公肩头蹭得乱七八糟。”他大概会说这没有什么意义，那家伙在这个地方待的时间可比我久多了，指不定脑子闷出了什么毛病。“他控诉着未来自己的样子让主人公忍俊不禁。

“技术层面上来说，你现在也还没遇到我，”主人公纠正他话里的逻辑错误，“但你已经爱上我了。“

“谁说的？“尼尔不屑地撇撇嘴，换来主人公在他屁股上落下的一巴掌，”打我也没用，老家伙。“

主人公没法反驳这点，时光逆行不是时光倒流，他和尼尔的年龄差只能越来越大——并不是说这点不好，从尼尔的表现来看他显然享受着上位者带给他的一切——无论是宠溺还是训诫。

“我觉得我还没搞懂爱是什么呢，”尼尔有些困了，但是他向来不愿意做先入睡的那一个，特别是考虑到他们每次相处的时间不过短短几天甚至几个小时，于是他半睁着眼睛转移话题，“我今天看了一本书。”

一个科学家和他的时光机一起被困在大火里，科学家在他生命的最后时间里不断尝试回到过去拯救友人的生命却徒劳无功——过去的行为不能改变现在，发生的事情无法挽回——然而当他每一次回到被大火逼近的房间里，回到他人生的最后几个十秒钟里，他依然一次又一次地打开那台机器，一次又一次地回到友人离开之前的时光。*

“我觉得他不太聪明，”尼尔宣布，“但他至少选择了一种快乐的死法。”

“你不觉得他是在挑战命运吗？“主人公轻轻揉着尼尔的软发，青年的呼吸逐渐变得平稳下来。

“或许吧，但我觉得他只是想在死前见一下重要的人罢了——“尼尔还在和耷拉下来的眼皮斗争，”你知道的，就是那种——虽然看起来像是在给自己创造一点为了重要的人而献身的样子，但其实最后他也不执著于让他的朋友活下来了。“

“嗯，你说得对。”主人公低声说，将被子轻轻盖在尼尔肩头，像在哄迟迟不肯入睡的调皮小孩。

“那时候你告诉我，“他仿佛是在说给自己听——一个不受孩子欢迎的睡前故事，拆穿他们长大后的无聊面孔——”在我们的时间里，爱不是由自己决定的。我发现我爱你的那一瞬间，我已经爱了你很久，并且会一直爱你。“

“真的吗？我不信。“尼尔嘟哝，”我可没有这么肉麻。“

他伸手揽住主人公的腰，“睡吧，老家伙。“

“所以，你今天见到 _他_ 了？”金发的青年依然窝在被子里，并没有抬起头来看刚推门进来的男人。笼罩着安全屋的透明隔层将阳光过滤成发棕的暖黄色——尼尔说这总让他感觉自己身处黄昏时刻。在逆行的前几年，尼尔还保持着计算时间的习惯，没有意识到自己总有一天会停止这无谓的行为。时间对于他来说已没有意义，尽管早上尼尔还在为眼角长出的第一根细纹而发愁。

主人公将纸袋里的伏特加拿出来放到酒柜里，似乎不太想回答尼尔的问题。

尼尔从床上坐起来，揉了揉一头乱糟糟的金发，“我记得那时候我戴了一副大得要命的黑色圆框眼镜，结果你第一句话竟然是说我的眼睛好看，当时我就想这个男人长得挺帅，可惜眼神不太好。”

“你当时还把我当成了你的客座教授。”主人公控诉。尼尔从床上翻身下来走到主人公身后，伸手揽住他的腰，头埋在主人公的肩窝里。

“没办法，谁叫你当时穿得一本正经的，”尼尔像个大型玩偶似的挂在主人公的身上，而主人公对他想来没有什么底线可言，“不过说实话，你那时候可真辣——”

主人公作势要把尼尔从身上甩下来，吓得尼尔收紧了手臂，“开个玩笑嘛。”他吃准了对方拿他没办法。

“我一直在想，”主人公认命地移动到沙发边将尼尔从身上放下来，“你怎么能邀请第一次见面的大你十多岁的男人去你家？”

尼尔无辜地转着眼珠子，“我以为能靠色诱客座教授挽救我这门课的绩点？”

主人公无奈地叹了口气，尼尔迅速转移焦点：“结果你拿了一堆设计图纸来我家，可真是没劲极了。”

“好吧，”主人公耸耸肩，“至少你让我知道今晚该怎么做了。”

“你还想知道些什么吗？比如你第一次是怎么把我拐上床的。”

“不用了，”主人公板着脸说，“关于那部分我更乐意自己发掘。”

“对了，这个给你。”主人公从上衣口袋里拉出一根红线，红线的尽头拴着一个铜板。尼尔接过来仔细端详，发现虽然铜板看上去已经有些年头了，但红线却是新换的。

“这个当定情信物是不是寒酸了点？”尼尔开玩笑道，却在主人公伸手要把它拿回去是飞快地收进了自己的口袋里。“虽然我很想让你下次拿个更好点的来，但是就我的记忆看来，你已经没机会了。”

而主人公只是平静地看向尼尔，却又像在透过他看向什么别的人。

“所以，我们还有多少时间？”

这趟旅途将近十年，或许更长一点，算上他和尼尔还不甚相互了解的开头和结尾。然而对于两个逆向而行的人而言，他们每年能有几天在一起完成任务，挤出来的假期在被暮色笼罩的安全物理呆上几个小时。他们交换心情，交换体液，然后交换记忆，向下一次相遇前进。他们学会不对此抱怨什么，未来和过去对于他们来说是交错的，而现在对于他们来说则是永恒的。

他们在向物理法则借来的时间里短暂而永恒地相爱着。

*出自《狄拉克海上的涟漪》，我时常觉得诺兰从这里获得了某种灵感。


End file.
